


囚禁·番外（1）

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	囚禁·番外（1）

（镜子play，失禁，白魏）  
白大神隔着玻璃望着另一个房间里的人，舔了舔嘴。  
小结巴一点都没有意识到，透过房间里的镜子，一双眼正直勾勾地盯着他，目光扫过他的每一寸皮肤。小结巴正在换自己的睡衣，他脱掉自己的工作服，露出较好的身材，不知什么原因，他的胸看着比一般人要大一些，手臂上的肌肉也很有型；翘臀包裹在棉质内裤里，看着手感非常不错，两条腿又细又直，脚腕上的红绳格外诱人。  
“真是一副好皮囊。”白大神感叹了一句。  
小结巴，穿好自己的睡衣，进了浴室，没过多久从浴室里传出水声。  
白大神推开了自己房间的单向镜，走进了小结巴的房间。他大步走向浴室门口，推了推浴室的门，竟然推开了一条缝。  
“这孩子心真大，洗澡门也不锁。”白大神嘲讽了一番，直接拉开门进去了。走进去白大神就被蒸腾的水汽眯了眼，待了一会儿才看清楚小护士正一丝不挂的站在莲蓬头下，身上附着着沐浴露的泡沫，细白的身子背对着浴室门口。由于水声太大，小结巴没听分浴室门的声响，知道他冲洗完转过身，看见白大神现在浴室的唯一出口处，连忙将自己的重要部位挡住。  
“你……你……怎么……在……在这儿？”  
“……”白大神沉思了一会儿，“你没锁门，我就进来了。”  
“胡……胡说，我……明……明明……锁……锁门……了。”在小结巴的印象里，他锁了门。  
“哦。”白大神盯着小结巴，从上打量到下，然后把目光落在了小结巴挡住的重要部位上，“有什么好挡的，我又不是没看过。”  
小结巴想起上次……，耳朵都被臊红了，他站在墙根里，没有办法移动，水噼啪的打在地上，给镜子上附上了一层雾气。白大神刚洗过澡，身上还穿着浴袍，他想都没想，走过去将小结巴固定在一个小区域内，不让他逃走。小结巴见无路可走，只好蹲在地上，减少出现在白大神眼里的面积。这正好顺了白大神的愿，他一把将小结巴抱起，抵在镜子上，用腿将小结巴两个膝盖分开，两只手分别抓住小结巴的胳膊，让他不能动弹，然后不假思索，没有前戏的将自己等待已久的欲望，捅入了小穴。  
没有进行扩张运动的捅入是十分困难的，小结巴趴在冰凉的镜子上，想要挣脱，可是他一动，白大神的阴茎就进入的更深，他睁开眼看着镜子里的自己，嘴唇微张，眼神迷离，脸上泛着红晕，一副荡漾的模样。白大神吸允着小结巴的后颈，想要将这个软软糯糯的护士全数吃到肚子里去。  
“啊……哈……啊……哈……”白大神将自己的阴茎全数送进，用力撞击着小结巴的敏感点，他到底是忍不住，从喉咙里发出了让人神迷的声音。一口气一口气哈在镜子上，让小结巴模糊了视线，看不到自己的脸：“我……我……”  
“别说话，写给我看。”白大神送了小结巴的一只手，让他在镜子上写字给他看。  
“好。涨。”白大神在他身后很用力的操干着，小结巴写得字也歪歪扭扭。  
“舒服吗？”白大神将气吐在小结巴的颈窝。  
“en。”可能“嗯”字笔画太多，小结巴直接写了拼音，“唔～”  
白大神扳过小结巴的头，吻上了他的唇。也不知道白大神从哪里学来的技巧，一个吻结束就让小结巴跌在自己怀里，身后交合的地方被进入的更深了。  
“哈……哈……”小结巴喘着粗气，靠在白大神怀里，胸膛起起伏伏。  
白大神伸手揪住小结巴的乳首玩弄起来，又揉又掐，眼瞅着小结巴身前的欲望肿胀了一圈。他伸手抓住小结巴身前的巨物，已经有释放的趋势，他用手指拨弄着囊袋，又在柱身上反复揉搓，待他感受到小结巴身后的小穴绞紧，便堵住马眼不让他释放。  
“啊！”小结巴被堵得严严实实，身体难受的紧。  
“别……别……”小结巴身体开始乱动，却感受到身后生生往里捅进去一大截。  
“叫一声老公来听听。”  
小结巴皱着眉头，没有释放的感觉让他憋着难受，他跪在镜子前，看着一丝不挂的自己在别人手里玩弄，整个人都想钻进地缝里。他不愿叫，也不愿看着镜子里的自己，把头扭向了另一边。  
“不叫？”白大神看到了小结巴的反应，“那你就看着镜子里的自己。”  
“你说你是过来工作的，但是你不知道已经爬上我的床多少回了，现在看着镜子里的你，已经被我干的有反应了，哪回不是你说的不要最后一次又一次的和我一起到达高潮。想你这样心口不一的人，我要怎么对你？”  
“没……没有。”小结巴呜咽着，看着镜子里被干到疲软的自己，心中的羞愧感全部涌出，他再也不敢看镜子里的自己了。  
“不叫老公也行，那就叫一声爸爸。”白大神提出了新的要求。  
小结巴半天不说话。  
“不说？”白大神迅速的抽插，直捣小穴深处。  
小结巴身前被抓住，身后还被用力的操干，实在经受不住，缓缓张了口：“爸……”  
“大点声！”白大神更加用力。  
“爸……爸！”身后凶猛的抽插让小结巴流出了眼泪，身体没有再反抗，任由白大神折腾。  
白大神没有应，只是低头亲了亲他的眼角，吻掉了他脸上的泪水。也松开了抓住他前面的手，撸动了几下，一股白灼射到了镜子上。  
“看看你自己吧。”白大神将吻落在他的耳廓上，含住他的耳垂。小结巴看着镜子里的自己，一丝不挂，双腿被强迫分开，隐隐约约看到身后交合的地方流出些白色的液体，自己的身前也是狼狈不已。身前被吸允的一块一块红斑，无一不充满着色情的味道。刚刚释放完的龟头皮塌塌的垂下，却又在白大神的下一轮攻势下抬起头来。  
“你也挺骚，这么快又有反应了，看来今天晚上是个不眠夜。”白大神身后进行抽插，再加上手上的动作，迅速将小结巴带到高潮，再帮他释放。  
一波又一波的攻势下，白大神已经在小结巴的身体里释放了两轮，滚烫的白灼刺痛着小结巴的身体，小结巴甚至觉得，只要他低头，就可以在小腹上看到白大神龟头的形状。在白大神的带动下，小结巴又一次到达了高潮，结果只流出了些黄色的液体，之前白色的不见踪影。  
“没了？”白大神话里有些意犹未尽，他低头含住小结巴的嘴唇，这几次下来，小结巴是一点力气也没有，动作也是十分配合，白大神让做什么就做什么，最后直接靠在他的怀里，任由他揉捏。  
白大神将阴茎从小结巴的身后退出来，溅出些精液，小结巴两条腿已经站不住了，直接栽进白大神怀里。他伸出胳膊搂住小结巴的腰，打开了浴缸的水龙头，待到水放满，一起坐了进去。  
白大神让小结巴坐在自己怀里，将手指伸进后穴清理残留的精液。手指伸进去的瞬间，小结巴身子颤栗，像是排斥白大神的进入，又像是害怕再来一次。  
“放松，放松。”白大神轻声说着。他抱着怀里软软的小结巴，抚摸着他身上每一寸肌肤，想将他看个遍，他看着眼前软软的嘴唇，吻了上去，细细品尝。  
两人在浴缸里泡了两个小时才起身，白大神单手搂住小结巴的肩膀，送他躺到床上，为他贴心盖好被子，自己也钻进同一条被子，死死地抱住小结巴，不安分的摸来摸去，抱着一起睡觉。


End file.
